cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Washington-Garvey
Washington-Garvey is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 536 days old with citizens primarily of Black ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Washington-Garvey work diligently to produce Uranium and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Washington-Garvey has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Washington-Garvey allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Washington-Garvey believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Washington-Garvey will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The History of Washington-Garvey (with contributions by Rufus “Redfoot” Johnston) Washington-Garvey was originally founded by Krash on 6/7/2007. This early city was located in the area currently occupied by Namibia. The founding of this city was controversial, as the original settlers became fascinated with the fur trade. As told by Rufus “Redfoot” Johnston, brother of founder Krash B. Johnston, “Yo it was crazy. You had people jumpin on lions trying to skin’em. Brothers wearing giraffe skin hats. We had to get out of there.” Krash moved the colony to a unoccupied tract of land in Essex County, NJ. On 6/12/2007, the colony moved to an abandoned college that provided immediate shelter for his settlers. “We didn’t like the dorms at first, but you get used to it. It knida smelled like stale beer and nachos, but once you get past that it was cool.” As the nation expanded, the old college was transformed into the nation’s capital. Krash B. Johnston Redfoot tell us, “He likes to say he was ‘born by the river in a little tent’, but he stole that from Sam Cooke. He was really born in the parking lot of Mass General because he was running out faster that his folks could catch him.” Krashtopholes Beranicus Johnston (1954), also known as Krash, was raised in the farmlands of New Jersey, where he learned about a hard day’s work from his older brother Rufus, father Clavelle and his grandfather only know as “Pops”. Krash worked at the local family fields and helped produce fresh vegetables for his father’s store. Where Krash really showed his talents was in the kitchen. “Krash and cookin? Oh they go way back. That boy can bang a pot! You should see him in there flippin them biscuits.” Working all day in the field, Krash would come in at night and help his mother Heziabemila (“Hezzy”) prepare meals for the family. When Hezzy started selling some of Krash’s desserts at the family store, the public fell in love with his recipes. The family business quickly transformed into a restaurant, and the family’s fortunes turned for the better. The Search for a New Home While the Johnston family business took off, Krash couldn’t help but be disappointed that the restaurants (five at this point) were not as successful as those of cooks he felt were inferior. “Yeah Krash was angry all the time. He would be like ‘My snack cakes are the best! Who is this little Debbie? And I’m gonna find that Sarah Lee! She owes me for stealing my pie recipe!” Krash felt he would never be free until his food could be appreciated without the distraction of commercial cuisine. Krash set out to make his own compound where his food was sold only. Krash, his family, and a few loyal coutomers left New Jersey to move to the farmlands of Orangeburg, South Carolina. The colony of Krashtopia was founded 7/1/1984. The Rise and Fall of Krashtopia Krashtopia was wildly successful and popular at the start. The followers grew as word of the colony’s food spread to neighboring towns. This became a problem for the local residents. “Ya see Krash set it up that the only way to get the good eatins is to be a resident. So people started moving in and the colony was bustin at the seams.” Redfoot took over security for the colony, as unrest began to swell and several attempts to raid the colony failed. “It became an everyday thing. Somebody bustin over the wall yellin ‘I just need a two piece! Can I just get a two piece and a biscuit?’ Krashtopia began to evolve into a military camp, with inhabitants working defensive posts in exchange for food. “Krash really got upset at how it happened. I mean the money that was coming in was dwindling because people were quitting their day jobs for more food. The whole structure collapsed. We knew it was over.” Krash closed the compound on 4/13/1985 and vowed to never cook again. After a few failed attempts to launch a blues band, Krash became a recluse on a journey to find himself. “Man he stopped cutting his hair and started wearing bathrobes all day. Them robes were funky. I mean you can wear whatever you want, but you have to throw it in the wash every once in a while.” Krash became an avid reader and was inspired by the writings of Marcus Garvey and Booker T. Washington’s autobiography “Up from Slavery”. He was particularly inspired by a quote from Booker T. Washington’s book which reads "Nothing ever comes to one, that is worth having, except as a result of hard work." Krash decided to rededicate himself to his cooking and developing a nation where the residents could feel free to live out their dreams, whatever they may be. He started selling pies out of his car and slowly amassed a loyal following. The” Krash Krew” moved to Africa on 6/7/2007, but quickly abandoned their colony when residents became enamored with the pelts of animals and practiced illegal poaching. Krash, wanting no part of that, relocated his colony to Essex County New Jersey. Washington-Garvey in IRON To be continued…